1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating method of an image sensor, and more particularly, to an operating method of an image sensor including a quantum film photoelectric conversion unit and an oxide semiconductor transistor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
CMOS image sensors (hereinafter abbreviated as CIS) are widely used in various applications such as digital cameras, camcorders, personal communications systems, medical micro camera, robots, etc. The CIS are used to sense a volume of exposed light projected towards a semiconductor substrate. To do this, the CIS use an array of pixels, or image sensor elements, to collect photo energy and convert images into electrical signals that can be used in a suitable application. A CIS pixel includes a photodetector such as a photodiode, photogate detector, or phototransistor, to collect photo energy. Under the limited size of the CIS, each of the pixels becomes smaller for the demands for higher resolution, and the sensitivity of each pixel becomes lowered accordingly. Therefore, higher sensitivity and higher resolution have been the main performance indexes to be continuously improved in the related industries. Additionally, the CIS also confront further demands for low power consumption, low noise, and new applications such as motion detection.